Before The Dawn
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: LxOC :: Arabella has worked with L on the Kira case since the beginning. She knows him and she knows how he thinks. With this understanding, the both realize the end that is so close waiting for them. Future set in stone, she joins him in the rain.


Before the Dawn

LxOC

She knew it was the end. The moment she saw him step into the rain, letting it soak him to the bone, she knew that it was over.

_And it killed her._

After everything that had happened, after everything that they had fought through, it was coming to an end. A cold and breathless end.

_She wanted to scream_.

There had to be a way out. A way to avoid the end, or, at the very least, prolonge the bittersweet darkness... Couldn't there?

_No._

But, wasn't he known for using his reasonings and intelligence to get out of these situations? Yes, but he mostly used them to enforce justice. He never ran away. He wouldn't be himself if he did... He wouldn't be _L_ if he did.

_You can't escape Death. You can run from him. You can hide from him._

_... But, in the end, Death always prevails._

Denial. Of course she didn't want to believe that, in just a few hours, they would be gone. Whiped clean from the world.

Who would _want_ to believe that? Did anyone really want to come to terms with that fact? The hard truth that they were going to die?

_And the thing that caused the most pain, the sore that wouldn't heal, was that he would have to suffer. If only for a few moments, he would still suffer._

_Like he hadn't done enough of that already._

_And there was nothing she could do to stop it._

Standing beside him now, she couldn't feel the usual warmth radiating from his pale skin. The warmth that had enveloped her when in his presence, had a sense of protection and security, was now gone.

He was cold. As if he was already gone.

_Maybe he was. Maybe she was to. _

_She didn't know anything anymore._

She stared up at the darkened sky, letting the drops of ice water drench her as well. He didn't move. Only continued to stare at nothing. Oblivion.

Her body was numb, and she didn't mind. As long as she felt him beside her, it wouldn't matter anyway. But, she did wish that he would say something.

Her dull, silver eyes looked up at him, searching for his own gunmetal orbs.

It scared her that they were empty. Usually filled with hidden teasing, and such wisdom... were now dead.

_Don't give up yet... not yet... Please... Don't leave me._

He looked at her then, from the corner of his eyes, he stared.

It felt like a train was hitting her the moment his gaze locked on her, pinning her with his stare. The raw emotion burning just under the surface was a shock. He never showed this much emotion.

Emotion was weakness.

_He is stronger than anyone could ever hope to be. _

She trembled and fisted her hands at her sides. It was all falling apart.

"The bells are loud today."

Helplessly, she looked up at him. The bells? He heard the bells now?

Bowing her head to the wet cemented roof, she felt herself splinting apart. Braking from the very core of her being.

The bells.

It's over... It's... It's the end.

"Yes. They are loud. Perhaps someone is getting married today, do you think?" Her voice was thick as she spoke. Refusing to let the tears fall.

She had promised she wouldn't cry.

"Maybe."

She loved how his voice was so soft. Like a mother's caress. Something they had both always craved, and found in each other.

Slowly, she reached out and stroked the side of his face. She choked, and a few tears ran free, as he leaned into her palm and closed his eyes.

His face was so peaceful. He didn't deserve to have it end this way. Not like this. What he deserved would be to catch Kira, and have him die at his hands.

"Lawliet."

His gunmetal eyes opened slowly at the sound of his name. Her thumb caressed his skin as a sad smile grazed her lips.

"We have to back inside now, Lawliet."

As he closed his eyes again, the young woman wrapped her arms around his lean body and rested her head on his chest.

She pressed closer to him as he rested his own head on her shoulder, his wet, dark colored hair tickling her neck.

"Arabella?"

"Yes?"

She missed it when he would just call her 'Bell'.

His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

She gripped his shirt loosely in her fists.

"No, don't apologize."

It was silent then, aside from the rain still pooling all around them. The temperature was dropping more, they needed to get warm.

She pulled away slowly from him, and he kept his head bowed low as he put his hands deep in his pockets.

"Come on Lawliet. It's time to go back."

His sad eyes stared at from under strands of black bangs, he nodded. When she pulled on one of his arms, he immediatly pulled it free from his pocket and allowed her to entwine her fingers with his.

Back inside HQ, she handed him a towel she had brought up before.

She watched him dry his head and face after she had finished. His eyes still held the hollow look.

"Are you going to tell them?"

He looked over at her and layed down his towel.

"...No. They wouldn't believe me anyway."

The sad smile returned to her face.

"They will... one day." she responded as she rested against his lean body once more. "Light is Kira, and he will be caught."

He layed his head utop hers, not bothering to respond.

If they were meant to die before dawn, then so be it. He was content just to hold her. It was sad, however, that she wouldn't get a chance to really live before she had to die.

But she knew the risks of getting envolved with him, the investigation, everything. Death was what awaited them now.

He wouldn't change it for anything though.

His only regret was that he would never be able to have her forever.

"It's over tonight." he whispered in her ear.

Her silver eyes gazed up at him. "I know."

Bending his head closer to her, he pressed his lips softly to hers. He would miss this. Her. He would miss kissing her, holding her, hearing her.

It was a heart wrenching pain, breathtaking, that whipped through him then. But he didn't pull away. He wouldn't do that for the world. He wanted - no _needed_ - to feel her against him.

If he was going to die that night, then he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. He put everything into that one kiss.

Every word, every unspoken thought, pouring out of him like life itself, into her. Filling her.

_We'll be lost before the dawn._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I hope you can hear me, because I can't hear myself. I can't breathe._

_It's the end._

_**Okay, before you kill me for letting them die, let me explain. This was my first anything for Death Note, and this is my own character. Now, I was thinking about starting a story with Arabella with L, but I wanted to know how good this was first. And I would follow the series from beginning to end, with a few twists of my own and of course with Arabella in there as well. And more screen time for Matt. You got to love Matt.**_

_**The title is a song. It's called 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence.**_

_**So, with all that said, what do you think about a story with Arabella? Please review.**_

_**By the way, Arabella is an old English name, very rare. Pronounced 'air-ah-bella'. It means prayerful. **_


End file.
